


Home for Valentine's Day

by QuetzalcoatlFC



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day Fluff, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuetzalcoatlFC/pseuds/QuetzalcoatlFC
Summary: A short, fluffy piece on Ren coming home for Valentine's Day. (Spoilers for the Persona 5 endgame obviously)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira & Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Home for Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry for the extended absence, here's a piece inspired by in-game Valentine's Day! Also my first piece using 'Ren' instead of 'Akira'! I've been wanting to write a post-interrogation Ren fanfic for sometime now, and with Valentine's Day around the corner, I decided to combine those two ideas together. This fanfic assumes that Ren was beaten or abused (due to the massive amount of attention the Phantom Thieves case received) during the 2 months or so when he was in prison after Christmas.

Ren’s bruises were scattered throughout his face and neck. A thick piece of gauze was taped to his left cheek. Two bandages were taped on either side of his neck nearly symmetrically. A collection of hair on the end of his bangs seemed to have been torn, mangled, or burnt off. Around each of his wrists, a ring was left from tight handcuffs. But perhaps most painfully, Ren’s eyes were scorching. Dry, irritated, burnt out eyes which once shined with rebellion and intensity now did more to bother Ren than help him. He constantly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

I could feel his heart beat in the body laying over me. I could hear the gentle sobs, the hiccups in his breath, the stretched out sighs only to have him hug me tighter. His face was completely buried in my neck, his tears pressed against our skin.

Ren didn’t say much the first night he was back. But I knew I didn’t have to ask if he wanted me to sleep over.

I ran my hands through the sea of black, curly hair on his head, which rested against my chest.

“Would you like to take a bath before bed, Ren?”

That much should have gone unsaid as well.

***

I helped Ren wash his hair, his back, and his arms. Some of the bruises and scrapes on his body made it too painful to wash himself. I constantly whispered, “Does this hurt?” to which he would nod in silence.

I sat next to Ren in the bath and held his hand under the water surface.

“Is the water too hot? Do you want something to drink on the way out? Are you hungry?”

Most of my questions were ignored.

Across from us, an old man stared directly at Ren and his wounds. His eyes groped Ren’s exposed shoulders and neck, his eyes dug into Ren’s cuts and scrapes and bruises scattered throughout his body.

Ren didn’t seem to notice or care. I wanted to stand up and hit the man, right in his square-looking jaw.

“Excuse me,” my left hand curled into a fist. “Can you please stop looking at my friend?”

Ren tugged on my right hand. I could tell he wanted me to stop.

The old man scoffed at what I said.

I leaned forward and prepared to lunge at the son of a bitch.

“Do we have a problem, sir? Can we not bathe in peace?”

The old man grumbled something and left. On his way out, he would turn back and tell other people about us, pointing in our direction. Ren sat silently during the entire event.

“Would you like to go home, Ren?” I sat closer to him.

Ren shuffled away from me and sat all the way in the corner. He covered his face with his hands.

***

We returned home and I made sure he changed into his sleepwear and helped dress his wounds. Again, Ren sat in silence except for a few sharp breaths of pain and discomfort. I set Ren’s extra pillow and blanket on the couch in his room.  
I walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

“I won’t force you to talk if you don’t want to say anything, okay?” I held Ren’s hand and brought it up to my face. “But just . . . know that I’m here, okay Ren? I love you, okay?”

Ren nodded, the two black pools in his eyes absorbing any light around them, reflecting only a dark and empty stare.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Ren.”

***

I awoke to a loud thump and scratching sounds. I pushed myself up from the couch and threw myself to my feet. Ren was on the floor next to his bed, the comforter wrapped around his body, with only the bottom half of his legs and the top half of his head visible.

At first glance, I thought Ren had simply fallen out of bed. I stifled a laugh but as I walked over to approach him, this was anything but a clumsy action.

“Ren,” I whispered and knelt down next to him. “Did you fall? Are you alright?” I didn’t check the time, but it must have been a few hours after midnight, at least three or four in the morning. Tokyo traffic snored gently outside Leblanc.

Ren looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. The fall from the bed to the floor must have scared him.

“Ren,” I reached forward to put my hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, you just . . .”

Ren violently moved away from me.

“PLEASE DON’T.”

His voice made me jump. The windows next to his bed also shook at the sound of his desperate voice.

“PLEASE DON’T TOUCH ME.”

“Ren . . .” I tried to help him sit up again. “Ren please, it’s ok, it’s going to be okay . . .”

He knocked my hands away and covered his head.

“PLEASE STOP,” I could hear his voice quiver. His hands trembled. “DON’T HIT ME ANYMORE, PLEASE, I’LL COMPLY, SO PLEASE STOP.”

Ren covered his face with his arms and curled into a ball on the floor. The fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves, curled in a ball at my feet, sobbing for forgiveness for something he hadn’t done.

I struggled to convince Ren to return to bed. His strength surprised me, he would grab my arms and wrists and held on as if his life depended on it, leaving marks where his fingernails would dig into my skin.

“Please, Ren, it’s a nightmare . . . you’re going to be okay . . . it’s only a dream. You’re safe . . .”

I couldn’t tell if he was aware he was dreaming. Among the fall, the shuffling on the floor and the moving back and forth, the piece of gauze taped to his cheek fell off, and exposed a long scrape along his face down to his jaw. It wasn’t an open wound, so there wasn’t any risk of blood, but the skin on it looked sore and bruised. I was careful not to touch Ren’s face.

After nearly an hour, Ren laid down on his bed again. His eyes were red from crying, his breathing jagged from sobbing, he wiped his eyes against his pillow and turned to look at me.

I laid down next to Ren and he began to push me away.

“Please, don’t . . .”

“I have to.”

“Please go back to sleep.”

“No.”

I wrapped an arm around Ren’s waist and pulled him closer to me.

“I’m going to be here until you feel safe.”

Ren buried his face into my neck and hugged me tighter than he ever had. His warm breathing crashed against my body in waves.

Ren mumbled something, speaking into my chest.

“Hmm?”

“. . . I love you.”

“I love you too Ren. So much . . .”

“Mmhmm.”

Ren drifted into sleep. I stayed up a while longer looking at the bliss on his face when his body finally allowed him to rest.

***

In the morning, Ren woke up before me and prepared coffee.

“Do you know what today is, Ren?”

Ren looked up at me with a sad expression. “It’s February 15th.”

“That’s right,” I took a sip of coffee. “The day after Valentine’s Day. Shall we do something today?”

Ren sighed and blushed in embarrassment.

I turned toward the door and walked out without a comment.

***

Ren was sitting on his bed staring blankly out the window when I returned.

I set a convenience store bag down near him. “Do you know what’s in the bag, Ren?”

He looked at me and shook his head.

I reached into the bag and produced its contents.

“This is Valentine’s Day chocolate. It was on discount at the convenience store. Practically free.” I rummaged around the bag. “There’s two boxes of about five chocolates each.”

Ren nodded along at my comment, though he still seemed a bit lost at the relevance of discounted “day after” Valentine’s Day chocolates.

I sat next to Ren on his bed. “We’re going to play a game, alright?”

I opened a box of assorted chocolates and set it between us. Some of the pieces were half melted, since the boxes would have been sitting on crowded convenience store shelves for at least a few days by then.

I picked up a melted chocolate and smeared it on my lips like lipstick. Ren looked on in anticipation.

“Well?” I batted my eyelashes then closed my eyes. “Wouldn’t you like a taste?”

Ren inched closer to me and kissed me, gently sucking the melted chocolate off my upper and bottom lip.

We pulled away after a few seconds.

“It’s . . . your turn . . .” I picked up a piece of chocolate and placed it in his hand.

Ren spread the chocolate on his lips like I had done. I kissed him until I couldn’t taste chocolate anymore. Blood rushed to my head. The slightly sweet taste of Ren’s saliva made me want to kiss him more and more and more.

This time, we pulled away with heavy breaths.

I picked up a piece of chocolate. “My turn . . .”

We went back and forth for a long while. At some point Ren picked up a chocolate and smeared it on the side of my neck. He leaned over and began to kiss and suck on it. The feeling made my head spin. I rested my hands on Ren’s shoulders.

“R-Ren . . .” My neck was sensitive, so feeling him kiss me there was pure bliss. “Ren . . . this isn’t . . . fair.”

“You’re so delicious though . . .” He continued to kiss and nibble his way down my neck, to my clavicle, and back up to the other side of my neck. “I can’t help it.”

***

At last, the final chocolate had been used.

Ren sat across from me, his eyes swirling with desire. “But it’s your turn . . .”

“But we’re out of chocolate.”

Ren reached over and began to kiss me, his hands stroking my face. From the beginning, neither of us was really in it for the chocolate.

“Ren . . .” I gasped between kisses. “Ren, I love you! I love you so much!”

I didn’t let him answer. I covered his mouth with my kisses.

I kissed and kissed and kissed Ren Amamiya until we were breathless and our mouths were sore.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a bit of a different direction from the other stories in my P5 series, so it should stand as it's own work. Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
